The New Kids
by cookie8711
Summary: Sebastian michaelis, Edward Elric, etc.. are new kids. what are they doing in reality and not in books? watch thier lives from the eyes of kiara as they go through middle school, drama and all. what will happen? why are they here?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim any and all rights to any of these anime characters put in here such as Fullmetal Alchemist, Black Butler, etc.

Please rate it's much appreciated!**

CHAPTER 1: MEETING EDWARD

I sighed in aggravation under my breath and plastered the smile back upon my face. "No", I continued my argument. "If veronica jumped off a cliff, Sebastian wouldn't save her." I said bitterly but put an amusing, kidding edge to my voice, making everyone laugh and Roni give me a cold stare I avoided. "He wouldn't let you fall in the first place." Alice smiled, making up for my traitorous argument. I hugged her; she always knew what exactly to say. We laughed and people around us gave us a weird look. "What?" I called out getting mad. "Haven't seen friends hug before?!" I patronized the stares. I knew what they were thinking; everyone always thought it, thinking we were more intimate than friends, thinking we were "girlfriends". I rolled my eyes, what nonsense.

No one understood my true feelings. I hadn't said a word about what really went through my soul and mind in at least a month. They made it clear as if they didn't care. I listened to them but they never listened back. I asked what was wrong and help with their problems but they never daned to ask me. I sat silently now as the conversation topic changed as quickly as it started over and over. We were talking of an anime series, Black Butler. I didn't know much, but what I did know I cherished. Sebastian, the main character was absolutely amazing. I wish I had gotten dibs before Roni, she considered herself the perfect match for him, I didn't agree of course. I was given the character Grell who I was more than happy to accept. He played the bad butler with a chain saw, Jack the Ripper, and extremely Gay with a big wanting to court Sebastian. I smiled at the notion of me being gay. I never had anything against those who wanted to be with the same gender. My goal was too actually to go shopping with one sometime in my life, hearing they had great style and taste.

Of course as usual no one paid attention to me and my wondering mind except for the occasional glance I was still alive. Finally the bell rang and it was time for second hour. I silently packed up my stuff and stuffed my English books into my neat, organized locker, heading to Spanish. I stared down at my feet pretending to be deep in thought when really I felt depression start to settle as usual. This is when the dark thoughts come, overtaking my cheerful mind with ideas of death or darkness of some kind. I looked up at the sound of my name to see Fasha; she called herself Xion the girl in black from Kingdom Hearts. "Hey" I said silently but friendly as we passed each other in the hall, quick to get to class.

I entered the classroom and I felt the breath taken out of me. My eyes turned to orbs almost the size of blue moons. I was speechless and looked at the blond in my seat. "What are you doing in my seat, short stuff?!" I patronized, holding back my other taunts and a load of giggles. His face turned red and he shot daggers in my direction. "Who are you calling short, I'm as small as a toothpick?!" everyone in the silent class held back heavy laughter, failing completely. "She didn't even say that." Savannah whispered to Amanda across from her in front of me. "That's not what I said!" I yelled back. Black fumes hung over Edward Elric's head as he moved a seat back, letting me take my place. "Thank you." I said softly and turned to listen to the teacher who walked in ominously.


	2. Chapter 2 Sebastian Michaelis

**disclaim anything and everything with any of the Anime or characters in these stories.

please review, its much appreciated!**

CHAPTER 2: SCIENCE

Spanish came easily to me since I grew up with Spanish friends and a babysitter who knew only a few words in English. Edward wasn't as lucky and I sensed his already dark mood plunge to the bottom of the endless barrel. "Can you help me?" he finally asked in desperation and agitation. I was happy to oblige and smiled as I turned in my seat to show the proper use of each verb and how to conjugate the simplest things to make it easier. He lightened up some and the bell finally rang for third hour. Him being the new kid I asked what class he had next. "It's," he pulled his already crumpled paper out of his pocket. "Science. With...Mrs. Candelaria." I felt the slightest, weirdest thing happen within my body, yet it only lasted a moment. "You're in luck, I'm headed there myself." He smiled a little shyly at my invitation to walk him there. We headed down the hall and passed a wide-eyed Fasha who then wiggled her eyebrows suspiciously. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her and proceeded to walk down the hall with Ed.

We walked into the class in silence; Cas and Roni were already there. They always sat together leaving me to sit by myself in front of them. "Hey you can sit next to me until you get the hang of things." I gestured to the empty seat next to me and he took it gladly. I turned around to introduce them to Ed. They were already wide-eyed like Fasha's reaction and I almost laughed, it was getting amusing. "This is Edward Elric, he's a new student and I'm showing him around. Edward this is veronica and Cas." I gestured to my two buds. "They call me Roni," Said veronica. "Nice to meet you." She smiled in a weird fashion that ended with all three of us in fits of giggles and Edward in confusion. The teacher hushed us up quickly and started class.

Not ten minutes later a knock on the door knocked us out of our excited conversation. "Who do you think that could be?" I turned around and said frowning; almost no one interrupted class in the middle. Mrs. Candelaria opened the door and went from serious to prideful in the blink of an eye. "Welcome! Come in!" we were all confused and disheveled as another new kid walked to the front of the classroom with the teacher. All three of us gasped as the kid looked up at the class nervously. "This is Sebastian Michaelis. He will be another one of our new students besides Edward Elric. Welcome to science!" she said cheerfully before going back to her teaching. We broke out into excited chatter with each other not paying attention to the teacher. We kept turning to look at the new handsome Sebastian across the room. It was goofy seeing him in regular clothes as a teenager. He still had gloves but they were fingerless except for the most important middle finger, making it look like he flipped off the world automatically without lifting up or putting down a finger. His hair was the same and those beautiful eyes didn't miss anything. No doubt he noticed us because he turned in his seat to look at us. He gave an obvious flirtatious smile dashingly across the room at Roni. We gasped and screamed silently. Roni turned red which was strange and surprising seeing how she was native and dark.

"Girls." Mrs. Candelaria called for the third time before we hushed up. She gave us a warning but humorous look and went back yet again to teaching. We were all silent for the rest of the period but for passing notes and occasional mind reading looks we gave each other. It was five minutes till the bell was due to ring for fourth hour when we got free time to talk to each other. I automatically turned around and got into a heated conversation with Roni and Cas about Sebastian, Edward, and what could possibly be going on. All of a sudden we fell silent as I heard someone behind me clear their throat intentionally trying to get our attention. I turned around and almost screamed. Sebastian stood over us smiling shyly like Edward had at first, the lost new kid look. He coughed nervously and blushed even deeper. "Well?" I asked tired and starting to feel annoyed he hadn't said anything yet. "I-I wanted to ask you if you could show me around?" he spoke to Roni, and her alone. "Sure!" she said too quickly, giving off a little stalker look. "Ok great!" the bell rang. Cas and I ditched Roni with Sebastian and walked out the door. I had almost forgotten about Edward and instructed him to go with Cas, they both had fourth hour in art. I rushed into math excited to break the recent news to Alice.


	3. Chapter 3 Edward POV

**DISCLAIMING anything and everything in this story!

please review it's appreciated!**

CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL *Edward POV*

I grumbled in agitation as I walked out of the science class to fourth hour. My stomach grumbled and I almost whined until I remembered it would make me look weak and humiliate me even more.

Cas led us silently down the hall and turned, making a right, and heading strait again to what I would guess was the elective hall. People walked back and forth pushing and shoving every which way to head to class. I choked up and blushed as we saw a couple making out against a far wall hidden from the teachers hawk eyes. "Get a room!" Cas called out laughing but with a slight serious tone inquiring they knew they shouldn't be doing that. I still hadn't spoken and felt all the blood rush into my face so I turned red in astonishing embarrassment as she looked at me. "What?" I finally asked, fidgeting. She shrugged. "You're just really silent, quieter than usual." What was THAT supposed to mean?! I didn't even know this girl! "WH-what do you mean?" I asked nervously stuttering. She sighed in what I thought was exasperation. "You aren't usually this quiet. That's exactly what I said and that's exactly what I mean." I scowled, getting mad. This girl was driving me nuts! She was almost as bad as Winry! "I mean how do you know that?" I said dumbly and coldly-ish getting stalker vibes. "We know everything about you! You're Edward Elric! Brother to Alphonse Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, fourteen years old, friends with Winry, your dad is Hoenheim (sorry if I misspelled that :/) of light, your mother died, should I go on?" I felt my eye twitch and my stomach turn. The suspicion of her possibly being a stalker was definitely approved and he made a mental note of watching his back from then on. "Who is we?" was the only thing that I managed to process through my mouth without trying to screw it up. She smiled "me, Kiara the girl who you have Spanish with, Roni the one sitting by me in science, Alice I don't think you met her yet, and Fasha I don't think you met her yet either. O ya and Niki! She goes to a different school in the London area." (Sorry I didn't mention it earlier but the school takes place in London. Since I have not visited I cannot tell you where in particular but within a hundred miles of the Phantomhive Manor. Sorry I'm so behind =... { ) I gasped. So many stalkers! What kind of school is this?! Who raised these people!

We walked into the Art classroom only moments before the bell rang. "Welcome to Art class." Said a chilling voice from the front of the room. "I will be your substitute teacher until Ms. Chaves is well again, I am Grell, better known as Mr. Sutcliff." He smiled through his square glasses, giving a sharp toothy grin that looked menacing yet inviting as if he would hug you but never let go until he suffocated you with it. His long red, silky hair was in a neat ponytail and he has a suit that gave off a serving look, like he was a Butler.

I gave a quizzical look to the sputtering gasping Cas. What was her problem? She was shaking and fidgeting so much it looked as if she was about to pee her pants. "Professor could I please be excused for a few moments I need the lavatory very much!" since when did she start speaking formally? Ok that was just weird on her part... "May I go to?" sudden impulse drove me to speak up out of place randomly. Grell smirked. "You may both go but I expect you would use the boy's lavatory young man? I would hope so." We both rushed out of the class and started at a fast paced trot down the hall. "Why are we going all the way down the hall? Isn't the bathroom over there?" I gestured back there to where the bathrooms clearly were. "Were taking a detour, and why did you come with me?" I did a strange shrug like motion as we ran down the hall to the I guess math class where I was told to stay outside as she went in. minutes later Cas came back with another girl in a black and white dress and strange necklace around her neck with the Omega sign, a small pocket knife was in one of the little pockets in the front looking ominously like dried blood. Weapons aren't allowed in school, I thought. What's up with that? This just keeps getting stranger and stranger. "Edward this is Alice. Ok you've met, back to business." Alice nodded quickly. "What's up?" she asked a little surprised but already informed of the Edward-Sebastian issue. "Grell is what's up. Our new substitute for Art is Mr. Sutcliff!" she almost yelled and it echoed in the hall. "Are you serious?!" Alice's expression turned from a nonchalant to a possible horror. "Why would I lie about this? What are we going to do? What happens with Sebastian if he finds out?"


	4. Chapter 4 woodshop veronica's POV

**DISCLAIMER! I NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR BLACK BUTLER!**

CHAPTER 4: *Veronica POV* (still fourth hour.)

We walked into Woodshop and saw a group of people gathered in a circle mysteriously. "What the..." I mumbled walking over steadily, carefully as if in a war zone. What I saw shocked me. Ciel Phantomhive stood before me and my peers. I felt my eyes widen and my breathing stop. "Who is that?" Sebastian asked, obviously too preoccupied to notice my breathless state. I must have turned purple because Fasha poked me out of it. "What's all the fuss about?" she asked in a bored tone, obviously not caring. "It's Ciel!" I said excitedly almost hopping up and down. "Who's Ciel?" Still with the same bored tone. "I am." We turned around and found Ciel looking us up and down curiously. I giggled nervously. "Ooo, the flat -chested -cross-dressing girl. Now I know. Nice to meet you." She didn't hold out her hand or anything just smiled mockingly. "What. Did. you. Say." Ciel's voice had gone deep and cold. "I said: you're a flat-chested-cross-dressing-girl." She said dryly as if he was blond. Ciel fumed and you could practically see the smoke curling off him and spiraling up into the ceiling to disappear. "I'm a boy! And I don't cross dress! Who the sensored do you think you are?!" I was surprised to hear that language, especially coming from Ciel. "I am Fasha, ruler of Black and all things punk. I kick sensored and can kick your sensored all the way to sensored Canada." Wow I had never heard so much colorful language just in one sentence.

Ciel lunged taking a swing at Fasha but fell inches away as Sebastian moved with inhumanly speed and held him back, his arms wrapped around his chest protectively yet defensively at the same time. "It's not a good Idea to kick this little girl's sensored on your first day. She just has her panties in a knot, right ruler of girls?" Fasha had black tendrils sprouting from a dark aura around her body, having an evil look about her (like Pride from FMA brotherhood). "I'm NOT the sensored ruler of girls sensored! SENSORED YOU!" she took her seat as the bell rang.

The teacher finally walked in, oblivious to all that had just gone down, met the new student and began teaching today's lesson. "We will be making wooden tea cups. I've chosen this specific lesson to help your precision skills and measurement predictions. You will pick your own partners and begin." He walked back to his desk, pulling out a stack of papers to grade but watched us carefully in the corner of his eye to make sure we weren't stupid enough to cut our thumbs off.

*Alice's POV*

We talked about the situation, ignoring the teacher completely. "What are we going to do?" Kiara asked intently after she told me the situation. "I'm not sure what we can do." I replied puzzled, my head was reeling and my heart was pumping. I was ready to bring out my blade and kill something like I used to be able to in Wonderland. I wish I could go back… "we have to keep watch and make sure Sebastian isn't hurt or Grell does something stupid like killing a kid for messing up some art work." She nodded agreeing silently. "It's almost lunch so we can talk with the others about this." Kiara smiled "parents ask us what we did in school today and if they heard about today what do you think they would do?" we laughed.

**PLEASE COMMENT OR RATE OR WHATEVER! JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT!**


	5. Chapter 5 lunch

**I DISCLAIM ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING FROM BLACK BUTLER AND FULLMETAL ALCHIST!**

CHAPTER 5: lunch *OC POV (Kiara)*

Alice walked back into the room looking flabbergasted. "What's up?" the look on her face definitely inquired something was going on. More than what was already going on, anyway. She sat down in her seat next to me with a grunt and heavy sigh. "Bad news I'm afraid, Grell has come to reality." I was silent, speechless, for a few minutes. "What happened?" She laid the whole story before me. "So, Cas and Ed walk into art class and Ms. Chaves is away sick. Guess who the sub is? Mr. Sutcliff is now the new art teacher and Zeus knows what could happen." She said quickly and quietly. I barely heard what she said. I felt a ton of bricks slap me square in the middle of my gut knocking all sense out of me and leaving me dumbfounded while my mouth hung open. Alice closed my mouth for me with a snap. "You're going to catch a fly." We giggled in the slight peaceful moments we weren't freaking out.

We had walked into math class earlier and found our math teacher Mrs. Miller had gotten sick only the hour before and had to leave with haste as to get home. A sweet young woman came in with long flowing blond hair that giggled and smiled more than a normal person would. "I'm Ms. Armstrong, your substitute. I expect to be treated as I would treat you." She hopped across the room and didn't look older than perhaps twenty-five possibly even younger than that, perhaps twenty. She looked very oddly familiar, her name was familiar also, and Alice agreed. Half the class went by in peace, boys were goggling over Ms. Armstrong left and right and mumbled about how they would like to treat her and smiling devilishly at the same time. We were talking to each other quietly when the noise started to pick up and voices got louder almost shouting. Suddenly I heard a scream from some of the girls (or were they guys?) from the back of the room. There came a big BOOM and what was once a desk with nails and metal and all lay across the room in a heap of twisted leg and nails going odder angles leaving a geometric yet organic shape before us. I turned to look at Ms. Armstrong who had thrown the desk. "You will be quiet now." She smiled sweetly but I swore I saw a glint of Hades somewhere in there. "Holy sensored! What the sensored just happened?!" Alice exclaimed. Realization hit me. "That's Ms. Armstrong. How didn't we see this before?!" I saw Alice's expression change from a question mark to an open mouthed O of realization. "o sensored. What now?" the lunch bell rang and we packed up quickly, heading toward the lunch room to see all our friends and exchange news, talk about what's going on.

"Hey guys." I took a seat next to Edward and smiled friendly. He smiled back and blushed. We ate lunch quickly with the new kids and hurried outside to talk away from eavesdroppers. "So what's all happened?" I ask quickly as we gather into a circle, the new kids in the middle. Of course Roni, the glue of our whole friendship answers all the questions and explains. "Today we came to school and found first Edward here in kiara's Spanish class. Next came Sebastian in our science class," they both blushed and we noticed they were holding hands ever so slightly and privately "and Grell is the new art teacher, Ms. Armstrong is the new math teacher, And Ciel decided to come in during Woodshop. That pretty much sums it up. The real question is what are we going to do if Grell sees Sebastian?" Alice started laughing hysterically and smiled a smile like Chess the cat. We all looked at her with exasperation. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" Ciel inquired, edging dangerously toward Cas's open arms who she took into a protective hug. "If Grell even decides to look at Sebastian I'll kick his sorry chainsaw wielding sensored she burst into even deep hysterical laughter and I couldn't help but start laughing a bit. They were, I thought, an interesting match to see fight each other.

**PLEASE RATE! *SOBS* PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6 choir Fasha's POV

sorry it's taking so long to post i'm very busy with school and have a load to do at home and to top it off not the best internt in the world so please excuse my poor authoress behavior *apologizez and hangs head in shame* please enjoy though! **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6: fifth hour. Coincidence? I think not! *Fasha's POV*

I walked into fifth hour, Choir; the only fun part of the class was the punk we decided to sing and all my friends. I plugged in my head phones, sticking the buds in my ears and jammed out to Avenged Sevenfold (A7X -I'm too unlazy to put that teehee!) I have closed my eyes and dozed to the sound of Matt Shadows voice, the super sexy lead singer. Class began and I ignored my surroundings only seeing moving lips but no words, that was until my ear phones were yanked out by Seth. "Dude," he whispered "look at the new guy! All the girls are drooling over him! Pfft" he groaned in contempt. I looked over, shrugging. There had been a lot of new guys lately. His back was turned to me so I couldn't get a good look but I made out glasses and a smooth voice talking openly about his little sister, apparently her name was Alicia. I got up sighing and headed over slowly, my legs were half asleep and I felt awkward. I tapped on his back "hey, heard you're the new kid. Welcome yada yada ya hi." I attempted a wave but failed only flailing my arm like an idiot. He looked at me, a smile on his clean sweet looking face. His eyes sparkled and I smiled back, Hughes was always a nice guy. "Why, thank you! I'm glad to meet you! I'm Hughes." He held out his hand grinning, impossibly, even brighter. I took his firm hand and sat down, getting into a conversation about his little sister who must have really been something for he talked of her very highly with almost incomparable love. "She's just the cutest thing! She's going to be three next month and we're doing a cosplay theme! What do you think of the "alchemist" theme? I mean it's old but she loves that kind of thing! She draws circles to create things only someone like her would imagine!" he cheered up my bored mood in the first couple of minutes of class so I had to turn my IPod off just to listen to what he was talking about in a quick manner as if he was on his death bed or was somehow going to run out of air to talk with. I noticed he smiled so much and wondered how one person could smile so much without making your jaw sore and getting a blister.

The bell rang and class began easily. The teacher walked in, or what I thought was a teacher. He looked like a miniature mountain with a blond mustache and rippling muscles that quivered with anticipation to be flexed. His voice was deep and he looked at us with what might have been a smile if it hadn't been for his big curly blond mustache. "Hello class! I'm your new choir teacher! Mrs. Clark quit because she burst into tears when she saw my beautiful handsome muscles and left heading straight to the gym!" he flexed and sparkles quivered around him in the air attracting even more attention to how tall he actually was. "Of course these muscles take time to achieve! It runs in the Armstrong family to exercise! We eat nails for breakfast and poop out hammers!" I contained my laughter and noticed the rest of the class was having a harder time of it. "Now, let's begin singing!" he showed us the octaves and I was amazed at how high his voice actually went for someone that big. We began and sang some of the STYX getting into it then began on some Japanese.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	7. Chapter 7 ALICE VS GRELL

**I OWN NOTHING! well except the idea..** please tell me your comments!

Chapter 7: Alice VS. Grell *Alice POV*

I entered my fifth hour as an office aid and chatted with the secretary who turned out to be May Rin strangely. I asked where all the new kids and teachers were coming from and I noted her cautiousness, finally I threatened it out of her. "If you don't tell me I swear I'll bring in Sebastian." That straitened her out pretty well and I laughed inwardly. "the queen noticed the rapid decline in the schools around England and have replaced the staff and placed smarter, sweeter, transfer students in the district to straighten out the problem." She was more serious than her usual clumsy self, she must have been telling the truth. We talked for a bit about nothing unparticular just new things to her she didn't already learn about the school and its surroundings. I was handed slips of paper to be delivered to different classrooms and got to work in quick time.

* Kiara POV*

I was assigned of watching Sebastian since we had the same fifth hour, as luck would have it we had art. We sat in chairs in the corner evading Grell's sharp gaze. Well until he decided to have a look around. The look on his face was priceless I almost laughed out loud; instead I blocked Sebastian for the most part from his intense burning eyes, like Sauron the all Seeing Eye. He got up from the rolling chair he had been whirling around in not thirty seconds ago and walked over careful not to lose his balance. "Sebastian?" he called out in his low girly like voice. Sebastian stayed silent but I watched his eyes narrow and his fingers ball up into a fist. "Mr. Sutcliff what's up?" I asked casual like smiling innocently. He flashed me a brief smile but ignored me for the most part looking at Sebastian. His smile softened into something sweet and seductive. "Hello Sebastian. I didn't know you went to this school?" I tried to hold him back but he evaded my shield of a body and stepped around facing Grell. "I'm a new student, sorry I'm not sure I know you..." his voice trailed off in confusion as to why the strange teacher knew him. I saw something flash in Grell's eyes and he smiled wider, almost scary (scarier than it already was). "well if you care to follow me we can chat, I need help gathering some art supplies from the genitors closet down the hall. Care to help?" before Sebastian could say a word I heard a shriek of steel slice through the air and spotted the bloody knife Alice usually carried with her. Grell's red jacket sank down to his elbows as he spoke to Sebastian and I noticed him stiffen as the cold steel touched his neck. "I think you can get it yourself. You're a strong MAN." Alice said icily. A prick of blood sprouted and ran down Grell's neck staining his white undershirt and waist coat slightly. He held his smile looking down on us with a wild twinkle in his eye and began to laugh, drawing more blood. He twirled quickly, almost slitting his own neck, and elbowed her in the stomach with one arm and knocking the knife out of her grasp with the other. He faced her and picked up the knife examining the evidence of her treachery. He took out a pocket handkerchief and dabbed at the bloody spots tsking. "Well this weapon is rather dirty, almost rusty. You know what they say- a wielder is only as fine as his weapon, or in this case her weapon." He laughed and held the knife in his hand raking the edge across his palm commenting on how dull it was. He flicked it across the room lodging it in the brick wall between the cracks. Alice stared up at him smiling even through the events she had just gone through and gathered other weapons. Grell, of course, pulled out his chainsaw he had hidden in his clothes and pairs of scissors from his coat pockets. (Authoress note: he's opening and closing them menacingly like Edward scissor hands except wanting to kick her arse and look girly at the same time.) Suddenly Alice pulled out a bomb and threw it to the ground near Grell while backing up majorly. She produced an umbrella and hobby horse along with the Vorpal blade, since the knife was stuck in the wall. She ran forward, blade in hand, and swung out. There was a clang and the ring of medal rang out along with the sound of a revving chainsaw. Though confused and off balance he swung his chainsaw and Alice ducked missing her completely. "Is this how you fight? Like a young frightened girl?" (Authoress note: surprisingly the class notices nothing and is continuing its work like their blind.) "Why thanks for the compliment dear, but I have to say that would be you." He retorted sweetly. He lunged again and she parried with her umbrella. Sebastian and I watched eagerly whooping here and there and placing bets, sadly he thought Grell would win, poor soul didn't remember him. Alice picked up the hobby horse and threw it at Grell knocking him down with an "Ooof" and messing up his wonderfully made up hair. "Do you know how long it took me to do my hair?!" he screamed and threw his scissors at her, she blocked but not before a small red line formed on her hand washing her fingers with blood and making her grip slicker on the blade. She wiped most of the red wetness off onto her dress staining it even more than it already was and held the blade with sticky hands. Both grimaced and lunged at each other at the same time, bearing down on each other with weapons in hand. The outcome produced with both bloody and battered. A red cut ran across Alice's cheek where scissors had striked and the umbrella laid to the side covered in both opponents blood. Grell took the worst of it with several broken nails, a bloody chainsaw, a broken nose, and bleeding where her blade had stroked on his arms several times. His shirt was bloody, torn, and totally ruined. He moved his nose back easily without even crying out and dabbed at the blood with his handkerchief. But sadly his complaining wasn't forgotten, "I broke a nail! My precious hands are practically ruined! You fiend!" he screamed and cried holding his precious hands close to his body protectively. Alice meanwhile rolled her eyes and approached us proud for her victory. "Next time his nails won't be the only broken thing to cry about. You too alright?" we nodded and whooped proudly clapping her on the back. (Authoress note: Sebastian secretly hands Kiara the money so Alice doesn't see)

**please comment! or favorite! of follow!**.


End file.
